


Deviltown

by bennijie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alcohol, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Use, F/M, Falling Hard, Gambling, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kids in America, Love Confessions, Music, Nightmares, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sick Character, Vomiting, Wow, euphoria, for love, lots of drinkingn, phantom cigar, this was hard to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennijie/pseuds/bennijie
Summary: Devil town is colder in the summertimeI'll lose my mind at least another thousand timesHold my hand tight, we'll make it another nightI still get a little scared of something newBut i feel a little safer when I'm with youFalling doesn't feel so bad when I know you've fallen this way too- Deviltown, Cavetown





	Deviltown

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a romantic scene before in my entire life, i've just drawn cute fluffy bits and stuff so this is a good experiece i guess haaaaaaaaaaaa. It's just probs gonna end up being little drabbes and stuff. 
> 
> Audio:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pg7iiMtIY68

_**MotherBase - Seychelles Waters** _

 

They could never have the solid chance to talk one on one. After all, business on Motherbase regarding Diamond Dogs always came first before her, always before her. It was even like that even before all this, when MSF wasn’t at the bottom of the sea of course. Venom couldn’t help but think about their rare but happy leisure evenings in the Caribbean. Kaz used to play his guitar or with cards as soldiers shared banter and drank, and Paz would scoff at his amateur singing every so often. But Venom couldn’t help but want to listen to it again, it was so natural, without any gloss. Perhaps he could try talking Kaz into it. A night like those again.

 

_Devil town is colder in the summertime_

 

He hit the showers quickly, changing into clean black sweater and another pair of camo pants, making up his mind and grabbing his bottle of rum he hid away from everyone else as he had decided, he knew what to do and how to go about it.

He knocked on her door. Rather sheepishly as nervousness he learned to disguise slightly filled him up.

“Mercy, its me.” he calls “I’m coming in.”

He pulled at the knob, shutting it behind him as soon as he entered.

“Afternoon, Boss.” she swung around from her chair, clearly in the middle of some paperwork. Her mouth showing a warm smile that almost made him giddy.

“What brings you here?” she asks, placing down her pen “Do you need to talk about something?” she asks again, her voice a little softer.

 _‘She thinks it’s a therapy session’_ Venom thinks

He reminds himself that it’s her job to basically be some form of ‘mother’ to the kids on mother base. In one of her recent chats with him, he recalls that she mentioned that two of them had stayed together most of their lives and went through the same thinks. She said she even thought of requesting group therapy to help them more.

He liked that idea.

He thought about even joining.

Without words, Venom produces the bottle of rum from behind his back, a smirk immediately appears on her face. He wanted to know what she was thinking.

“Liquor is prohibited on Mother Base.” She smirks, rather cockily

“But I am the Boss,” Venom shrugged and pulled the chair to sit on.

“Ah.” She was now beaming from ear to ear. “What’s the order then, Boss?”

“Hit.”

“Roger that, Boss.” She chuckles

 

_I'll lose my mind at least another thousand times_

 

Without fail and rather skilfully, she pulls open the draw next to her and withdrawals two shot glasses. Placing them on her desk as she starts to clean up after herself, the papers and everything else he couldn’t read fast enough were neatly shoved into the said draw before.

“I thought you told me it was prohibited,” Now it’s his turn to smirk, raising an eyebrow in the process

Snake uncaps the bottle, as skilfully as her and begins to pour the glasses. Waiting for the story as she crosses her legs over one another in her chair, one hanging to the floor and lightly touching it, the other crossed over.

“Kaz and Ocelot got drunk a few weeks ago,” she begins to explain “I had to take care of them. Ocelot said-” she starts to mimic him, perfect accent and tone of voice “-’there was no one on this earth who could out drink him’”

Snake tries to hold back a laugh as she impersonates him. Her eyes gleamed in the light of the room.

“So Kaz took it as a challenge instead of an actual fact,” she states. Picking up the shot glass and twirling it in her hand.

“Shame I missed it,” Snake takes the other shot glass in his hand

“Kaz had a bit too much. I had to watch him throw up whatever was in his stomach,” she groans with the biggest amount of disgust “really gross.”

“Oh. Guess I’m lucky.”

“Hell yeah you are,” she giggles she raises her glass “But. we make our own luck,” she smiles at him “To making our own luck?”

“To making our own luck.”

And down it goes. Warmth spread throughout their bodies, and he leaned back on the chair. Whilst she shakes her head rapidly like she was trying to get rid of a fly buzzing around her.

“That felt good,” she laughs, tilting her head up to the ceiling as if she was saying it to the big man upstairs himself.

She places down the glass, slight worry glossing over Snake. She acted like she hasn’t done this in a while, he probably should have watered it down a bit since he doesn’t know her drinking tolerance.

“Are you alright?” He asks cautiously

“Feeling great, just been a while.” she giggles the last part

“When was the last time you drank?” he asks filling up their glasses again

She stares at the next glass, she looked happy, but her eyes told him that he had brought up bad memories. Either it was the alcohol or his own feelings but he felt sorrow for her.

 

_Hold my hand tight, we'll make it another night_

 

“Mercy?”

“Huh? Oh sorry, about…” she stares at the shot “When I got into a university that I can’t remember the name of with a scholarship.” she takes the shot, placing it back on the table and pouring another.

“You got into Uni?”

“Faked my ID” she smirks “Thought I was 18” she taps her brains “I’m good at faking documents” she winks

“How old were you?” he asks he takes his shot and she pours him one

“17.” she says without fail

“What’d you do?” he asks, total interest

“Music, mainly I specialize in Piano and stuff… not really special” she shrugs

“You’ll have to play me some songs” he starts thinking about her fingers stroking delicately over each key in a perfect time.

Delicate, precise, perfect.

“I think I have cards.” She snaps him away from his thoughts before getting up

“I’ve only got a 36 card deck,” She says as she walked back. “What game?” she begins to shuffle

Back in MSF days, Kaz preferred Russian 21 for its short deck made it easy to count cards, at which he was just as brilliant as at funds holding. Many nights they’d spent playing, often with Kaz as the dealer, for soldiers complained that he cheated. Little did they know, Kaz never had cheated a single game. Which when he lost, if he lost, he acted like a sore-looser, vowing revenge.

“I think there’s no point in betting GMP now, Kaz would have our heads” she says sitting on the bed and handing the deck to Venom who followed her over

She crosses her legs in a lotus position, hands neatly in lap.

“Shots,” Venom proposed. Her lip quirked up, her shoulders bulged as she shifted closer.

“What’s the benefit?” she asked somewhat cockily.

“It’s simple.” Rather nimbly, Venom began shuffling cards under her attentive looks, her eyes flicking to him and to the cards she recently shuffled. “Starting bet is half a glass, you double with each hit. When the round ends, the winner takes it all at once.”

She nods

“So,” She drawled, “either I get wasted or watch you get wasted out of your bloody mind.” She giggles

“Something like that.” He says a matter-of-factly

“You’re on Boss!” Her soft, delicate and wonderful voice now full of mischievous and competitive tendencies.

“Snake is fine.” he gazes at her

“Then you can call me Suzy.” she smiles happily, like it was the best day of her life or something.

They both chuckled. Having some rum spreading in his system, Venom found Suzy’s short laugh heartily nice. She slouches over. He could hear her heartbeat, even if she was still sitting a while away from him.

Venom laid out two cards for her who took them but didn’t look, and then two for himself. A quick glance to her eyes didn’t tell much because he knew she knew how to fake everything about her and Venom checked his hand. Not bad, a Queen and a six. Keeping his face stoned, Venom looked over to her.

Even though Suzy was a master of unreadable facade, to rival Kaz maybe, something harsh streaked her features. That was new, but it was too early to judge.

“Hit,” She beckoned, and Venom carefully passed him a card.

“Hit,” he said and picked one for himself.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck!”

Venom let out a roar of laughter as he fell back on the bed. The low hum of Kids in America in the background coming from her radio though the light haze of smoke behind their closed doors.

“Really?” she chuckles “I went over!” she rubs her face

“Bottoms up kiddo!” she cheers passing her the entire bottle

They were on bottle two, turns out, she had her own little storage of liquor as well, hidden underneath her bed and in a safe with a locker combination that Venom could possibly never remember again after tonight.

“You’re going to give me alcohol poisoning!” she laughs, tears pricking her eyes

“Fair is fair, come on.” he cheered her on, hands behind him, propping him up

She held back a giggle hesitated a little and as her shoulders shook a little from laughing she took in one big swig that lasted 3 whole seconds she went down half the bottle. And almost screamed as she started chocking passing it to him.

“Holy fuck Snake,” she whines, putting her head in her hands and slouching over “that was stupid!” she continues to laugh

“Can’t be that bad,” he retaliates

And he had a go.

It was bad. He regretted doing it.

She almost threw up as she continued to laugh and started to hiccup. They were both sweating, the game was abandoned, and the smoke from a phantom cigar she second-hand smoked earlier still hung in the air. It felt good, blissful, and complete.

There was a spark, sudden and strong, it compelled the both of them sub-consciously to keep trying to make something happen. It was a pure resting moment.

She started pouting again and the shot she had been pouring was almost full, Venom reached over and swatted her hand away, grabbing the shot for himself and downing it. The burn was satisfying, pulling a contented noise and a smile from Snake. Suzy laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners from the genuine grin. It was a nice sight to see- her laughing- it made Venom feel good. Venom smiled back warmly in return.

The resting moment escalated.

 

_I still get a little scared of something new_

 

They probably had too much, but they both didn’t care at all. Nothing matters, except tonight, it was their night. Everything was in their control, nothing was out of their control. ‘It was the heat of the moment’ he would later tell whoever were to catch them. I didn’t matter at all, nothing mattered. What mattered at the moment was the kiss he just commenced. Complete euphoria, complete bliss. Nothing could describe that perfect moment. She giggled into his neck, resting her head slightly.

“Miller was right” she purrs into his ear, sending sensations everywhere fingers touch her thighs, as if to please her. Straddling his waist in a big enveloping hug.

He takes a quick whiff of the cigar between his fingers and kisses her neck, the smoke in his mouth flowing out softly like a dragon huffing, gently as he could feel her warm, familiar smile. He agreed internally with her words.

“We owe him.” Snake replies

“We’ll give him the rest of our rum,” she giggles, straightening herself up and arms around his neck

“There’s not much.”

“It’ll be enough to keep him quiet.” She chuckles and kisses his forehead, being mindful of the shrapnel and he takes another hit

In return, Venom opened his mouth to let the smoke from Suzy’s mouth flow into his own. Using his free hand, Venom grabbed the back of Suzy’s head to pull him into a real kiss, deep and wet. The kiss tasted of smoke and rum with the newly opened tequila bottle, with the slightest hint of lime from Suzy’s soft lips when she made a mad dash to the mess hall a few minutes earlier.

Suzy had been the one to pull away, looking dazed and utterly pleased, and the remaining smoke rising from her mouth. Turning briefly, Suzy put the cigar down on the bedside table, being mindful of anything that might catch alight, and let it be to let it burn out. With a smile, Suzy turned back and looked down at Snake, pressing her lips against Snake’s own, softer than before.

 

_But i feel a little safer when I'm with you_

 

It was perfect.

He was perfect, she was perfect, the alcohol and cigar was perfect, she was perfect, her story about getting wasted in university one night and ending up faced up in her friend’s pool with that perfect view she described perfectly.

They smiled into each other.

They were perfect.

The smoke began to fade and their façade along with it.

 

_Falling doesn't feel so bad when I know you've fallen this way too_

**Author's Note:**

> and then they FUCKED


End file.
